My Wonderful Journey
by NiNjA NYANDOG
Summary: My first story guys so yeah. I'm tryin to come up with an original. My OC, Nelson, is transported to Equestria by a mysterious voice . Who tells him that he must find 7 different orbs, one from each different dimensions to save his world. Will he succeed or will he fail trying to? Will he make friends or enemies? OR BOTH? The only to find out is to read. IT WILL BE LONGER.
1. Chapter 1

The Worst Journey of my Life

_ Yo what is up everybody. It's THG or(as I also like to be called) TheNyanDog. So yeah I know this is going to be one of those cliché stories of Human in Equestria, how he's the chosen one, and he goes out with Rainbow Dash and etc. However, I am not a brony, so I thought to challenge myself by writing a story for something that doesn't interest me, it's hard to explain. Let's just say that I am 50/50 on this. But anyway, BACK TO THE DISCLAIMER. MLP:FiM belongs to Hasbro and some girl named Lauren I guess, maybe. I don't know. P.S. This is my first story so give me all you got on your reviews whether it's bad or good, so BRING IT._

_ Warning: _

_ There will be EXTREME butt hurt and fourth wall breaking moments. Viewer Discretion is advised._

**John Marvin High School**

**09:00 Hours**

**Final Exams**

You know those stories in movies and books where there is always some sort of high school drama conflict between the guy who has the girl or boy that you are in love with, but at the end you humiliate the guy and get the one you love? Well, let me just explain it with two little letters on this little theory. B.S. It's complete horse crap, do you want to know why? Because I am in my junior year, and I still did not get a girlfriend yet. And to top it all off, I have my regents today. The good thing that comes out of this, is that I can go home, play Team Fortress 2, Black Ops 2 Zombies, and watch all my favorite comedy movies. I'm sorry but I don't think that I introduced myself. The name's Pardo. _Nelson_ Pardo the III. I am 16 years old, love to play football, video games, and I like to watch comedians such as Katt Williams, Daniel Tosh(AN. From the show Tosh.0 . Call it gay and I'll snap your neck like a twig) and Dane Cook. I also have a secret that I can't tell anybody. I'm a martial arts master, ninja, and super powered. All in one person. As much as I want to use it for the final exams today before summer break, I'm going to have to be normal, and get at least 80% on my test good.

**Location: John Marvin High School**

**12:56 Hours**

As I was finishing with my test, I suddenly had the urge to take a leak. Even if was considered as a ninja, I will never be able to master my bladder control. Hey, when you got to go, you got to go. After asking permission to use the bathroom, I sped my way down the hall as quick as I can. Passing anyone in my way with ease. I was running so fast, that not even Scout from TF2 could catch up to me. "_Damnit, Damnit, Damnit, DAMNIT_", I screamed in my head because I had to go REALLY badly. "_Yes, I made it before I pissed myself", I thought when I made it to the urinals._ During my "business" however, a deep voice spoke somewhere in the bathroom saying "My my, what an interesting choice to have in my little game" the voice said. "_Aaaaaghh_!" I thought. "Who's there?" I said to the voice. "_I'm the one who likes to play games…and no not the Jigsaw B.S. More Like a test" _the voice said. "Still Seems like some sort of SAW rip off to me" I said to the voice while smirking. The voice however spoke in a smart ass way "_Very funny young one. Now let's see if you think that THIS is funny. Mwaaahahahahahah!". _Before I could reply by asking what he meant by that, a white light engulfed me into eternal darkness, before I blacked out.

**Location: Unknown**

**Time Unknown**

_Wake Up little toy._ A voice is the only thing i hear at the moment,so i thought i was in bed._Wake up, it said with a bit of annoyance and irritation in its tone._ So i muttered to whoever was talking to me and briefly muttered a simple no shut the hell up and let me sleep. Now at that time your probably thinking "the hell is he doing" right? Since the voice was getting very annoyed with me as well at that point. So you know what he did? Well, what it sounded like first was a microphone or a headset being plug-"wait wait what sound did I thin-" "_WAKE UP YOU CONDESCENDING LITTLE PIECE OF SHIT"Aa_HHAAOOOOOWWWWWW." OH MY GOD. THIS FUCKING HURTS MY EARS. JESUS CHRIST IN A HAND BASKET. Aughh .MULP. Ok, ok, sorry about that readers. Im just now realizing what Archer feels when a guns shoot right next to his ear. But whatever, right now? Its time to go fuck someone up. "Alright, so before we continue on to save Narnia..." I paused for dramatic effect while I was patting the dust off my jeans. "(sucks in air before saying anything, and I mean a LOT of air)...WHAT IS YOUR GODDAMN PROBLEM WAK-...Ing...me up? Hello?" No answer was returned to me. "Hellooooooooo?" However, instead of hearing a "yes" in a response, the only thing that I got back was a few screeches in return. " What was that?" I asked to no one in particular, hoping to get a response in return. Which I didn`t get thank you very much. Now that I think about it, "Where am I...and how did I get here?" " _I believe that I can answer both questions with answers you are seeking young one". _Wait a minute, that voice, the cocky tone, it was...IT WAS... "YOU". "YOUR THE ONE WHO WOKE ME UP, WEREN`T YOU?" _"Yes yes, tell me that you are going to inflict as much pain as you can on me blah blah blah. The point is that YOU would not wake up mr...", "..." ,"...". _Oh for the love of... YOUR LINE IS "Names are for friends, so I dont need to give it to you" you fucking idiot. " What... OH oh my line. Yeah sorry eh hehheh. But yeah, names are for friends, so I dont need to give you one", I said like I knew what I was doing. I dont know why but I think I heard someone mumble baka in the background, whoever that is. _"Well, anyway, the answer to the first question is that you are in the EVERFREE FOREST." _The what?". "_The Everfree forest is the locatiom of where you are at, however I will not tell you what world you are in or the fact on how you got here. The only thing that you need to understand is that you must find a strange looking orb. This orb will be a solid color of only one color, however this will be a most difficult quest to find such a thing. You must find 7 of these orbs in order to save your planet. I will only wish you the best of luck, for you will be in need of such a thing." _Huh, so what I need to do is find seven orbs and then I can go home?" "_Yes human, to start your journey, go down this road and keep heading straight. From then on, you will see blue flowers. Find them, then sleep on it." Why do you want me to sleep on some flowers though?" _I ask the mysterious voice. "_Would you rather sleep on the ground with who knows what?" He _responded sarcastically to me. But then again, he does have the right idea. Flowers are comfortable to lay on actually. But wait, he was awfully vague when he was telling me which flowers to go on. But I`m pretty sure that its nothing. So as to get some more sleep tonight, I head down the directions I was told to follow. Not too long after, I found my destination and wasted no time in falling on the bed. But for some reason, these flowers gave me some weird reactions in my...well...EVERYthing. But I paid no mind to it whatsoever. Not knowing the predicament that I was getting myself into.

A/N Well guys. First Chapter is finished. I managed to finish it with my Kindle so hell yeah. Remember, reviews and comments is nice for me to read. so please at least give me r best shotshot. MAHALO.


	2. Awakening

**The Awakening**

_Yo what is up my homies and bronies. After listening to a couple of MLP songs like Discord's uhm….uhm…I forgot but it's by TheLivingTombstone, I've become a brony so thank you so much dude. It's TheNyanDog coming at you with a new CHAPTER. (Play the "The Price is Right" theme now) Up for showcase is a New SUMMARY! Or you could choose the NEXT showcase which will allow you to have a chance of winning_a New CAR. _This car is one of most WANTED of all Italian sorts car, the LAMBORGHINI. And what's this? Is that…..PINKIE in the CAR TO?!_!

Pinkie: You bet Nyan, if you win THIS showcase, you get to spend a whole day with me making cupcakes and running and eating cake and cupcakes and party and cupcakes and did I mention cupcakes?

_That you did Pinkie and my must I say what a beautiful mane you have today.( she blushes)_

_Anyway, guess what the hidden song is and YOU WIN BOTH SHOWCASES. Good LUUCKK. And, as a wise(and funny)__**Phantom **__once said, AND GODSPEED._

Pinkie: Also, Nyan here does not own any references OR MLP:Fim. Only Hasbro and Lauren owns them. CHIMI-CHERRY-CHANGAS.

"Mmmmmmmmmmhhhhhhhhhhh. If there is anything that helps relax, it's a good meditation in my dreams.(whispers)character development," I say knowing that I broke the fourth wall once again. All of a sudden a bunch of ninjas came out of nowhere with swords and kunais and even shurikens(it's ninja stars basically if you don't know). "Awww, mental training is over already? Oh well, I was starting to get antsy in my pantsy anyway. Maybe I should work on my strength for now and then work up to my elemental magic. Alright, here. …", "ohhh my, who is THIS delicate creature that I see before me…what's that, another food supply? Yes, Yes it is." _Huh? Another voice? FINALLY SOMEONE ELSE TO TALK TO. A REAL person to. _As soon as I heard this voice, I instantly went to full awake mode. As I jumped up in the air, I notice two things that got my attention. One, apparently the voice had gasped at my sudden awaking, and two, I had jumped higher than usual. However, nows not the time to think about it. You know why? BECAUSE IM NOT ALONE. As I turn my self towards the voice, I behold in my sights a very beautiful women. She is wearing a red dress, with red high heels. She has blond color hair and smells of something sweet...perhaps honey or cinnamon...i dont really know. She had pink eyes( no not pink eye infection) and had a tanish sort of skin tone...like me. Now that I think about it, I do not think I am dressed properly. Lets see, I am wearing some baggy blue jeans with a belt keeping it together, a large black shirt with the pink panther wearing a gold chain and right above his head has the word SWAGGER on it, some decent enough black nike shoes, and my Falcons hat. You know my shirt shows what I got...SWAG. So with more confidence in me, I decide to make small talk with this "mysterious woman" and see where I am. But as I went to talk to her, I felt a strange aura or... a weird smell emanating off from her. Perhaps perfume? I should keep my distance from her. "Bonjour Mademoiselle," I greet to her in French. Even though I said hello to her in one of the most easiest words to say hello in, she still looked at me confusingly. "That means hello love." I explain to her so that she understands. By the way she was smiling at me, she seemed to understand. "Oh, I am terribly sorry,excuse my manners. My name is Nelson, and you are?". "I'm Candy Cane, its nice to make your acquaintance", she says in a posh accent. Candy Cane? That seems to be a strange name. "I'm sorry but you said your name was Candy Cane?", I asked for clarification. "Yes, why?", she answers. If she is telling the truth, then I really AM in another world. Her name did suit her after all, she IS eye candy. Maybe even a bit too much of an eye candy. Hang on, what is she doing here in the first place? This does not seem like a place to do your hair at. "If I may ask what are you doing here in the first place?" "Well I was planning on taking a walk in the forest, until I saw you that is". She's lying, every time she lies, she would scratch the back of her neck...and that scent is getting stronger by the minute . That's it, I 've had enough of this. Time to find out who she REALLY is. " Ok, I don't know what your game is...but I know that you are lying. Now tell me who are you and what do you want with me?", I finally ask her. She looks like she's sweating bullets now...Which means I'm RIGHT. "Wha-what do you mean, who am I, I told you that I'm Candy Ca-" " Don't lie to me, IN MY FACE. I heard what you said before I woke up. Talking about how you found food. WELL GUESS WHAT? I'm not on the menu for today. So we can either do this the easy way...or the HARD WA-". However, before I was able to finish my threat, I was bonded by some plants from the ground! I don't know how she did it but she did. That's when I started to notice her. She was changing,no, transforming! A weird dark magic of green fire was surrounding her every part of body. After a bit of some dramatic transformation acts, she had a more...unappealing appearance. Whatever she did, she looked like an animal with bullet holes. Now, she looked like a messed up horse with...wings...and a horn that unicorns have...what?...What..."WHAT THE FUCK...I MEAN...A PONY!?" Apparently, this "Candy Cane" now has no clothes on, and has like an anthro-ish sort of body figure. She has a dark coat of fur with a C cup sized breasts. She also has a pair of wings on her back, colored green and had so many holes in them that you would think that she went against a firing squad. She has a messed up looking unicorn horn to as well. But, what does that make her? I don't think that she's a Pegasus, or a unicorn. During my thought process, I never realized that she has gotten a bit closer to me with every step that she took. "Who are you and how did you constrict me with these plants?" "What I am is of no importance to you. However, because you will not remember anything that will happen after this, I will tell you. I am the future ruler of equestria. I am the most powerful of ALL creatures.I am a SYMBOL of Darkness and Terror. I AM WHAT...", Oh God , an evil villain worst than Rob Schneider movies. I wonder what she's going to do with me after she tells me who she is. Wait, she said equestria. Is that the name of this world or what? Oh it looks she getting done with her monologue. "...a nightmare to ALL THOSE WHO DREAM. Little flying one...I am the top Changeling of all Changelings. I. AM. QUEEN CHRYSALIS!". Dun Dun Duuuuuuuuuuuun. And FINALLY WE ARRIVE AT THE NAME. "So, your name is Queen Chrysalis then huh? Alright fine..but what do you want from though? I doubt I have anything that you would get from me, considering I got teleported to this world of Equestria." "Oh, Everypony has what I want", Chrysalis says with a sly grin. I was starting to get a lot more nervous and the vines holding me to the tree, getting tighter wasn't helping the ca...little...flying...what? "Wait wait wait...did you say...little flying one...?... DO I HAVE WIN..." "Enough talk, now I will steal your love for me to feed on", she concluded to what she wanted from me. "My love...is what you want huh? Well there is NO WAY I'M LETTING YOU OF ALL PEOPLE TO TAKE MY VIRGINITY." After finding out what she wanted from me, that set me off. Like a time bomb. I don't what came over me, but when I tried to force my way out of this predicament, the vines just felt like a pencil. It just broke without a fight. I looked over at Chrysalis and saw that she was pissed at the fact I broke out of my prison. Afraid that she was going to use some sort of magic spell on me like a sleeping spell, I manipulated the hard ground into forming a wall around her, and then I decided to leave a message before I bolted.

(Mystery Song Warning)

**You Look like an angel**

**(look like an angel)**

**Walk like an angel**

**(walk like an angel)**

**Talk like an angel**

**(talk like an angel)**

**But I got Wise(But I got Wise)**

**YOU'RE THE DEVIL IN DISGUISe**

**Oh yes you are**

**DEVIL in Disguise**

**You fooled me with your kisses,**

**You cheated and you schemes.**

**Heaven knows how you lied to me**

**Your not the way you seemed**

"What are you doing? Is that singing that I hear out there? Where did you get other backup singers? LET ME OUT RIGHT NOW!" She whined like a little spoiled teen girl on her sweet 16.

**You Look like an angel**

**(Look like an angel)**

**Walk like an angel**

**(Walk like an angel)**

**Talk like an angel**

**But I got Wise(But I got Wise)**

**You're the devil in Disguise**

**Oh yes you are**

**DEVIL in Disguise **

**(Epic Guitar Solo)**

**You're the devil in Disguise **

**Oh yes you are**

**DEVIL in Disguise**

**Oh yes you are**

The song starts to fade away, as along with the screams and whines of Chrysalis to let her out. As I was running away from where Chrysalis was, I realize that I have no idea on where I was going. However, I remembered what Chrysalis had called me during her monologue. "Little Flying One", I muttered to myself in amazement, fear, confusion, and anticipation all at one time. For a minute, I was contemplating on whether or not I should feel my back for wings or not. But my curiosity has got the better of me, and forced me to feel my back for any wings. As it turns out...I DO have wings on my back. I don't know what the color of my wings were but that doesn't matter at the moment. With new knowledge in my head, I decided that it was best if I tried to fly instead of run because of 2 reasons. ONE, I'm tired as fuck and my legs are so sore. And TWO, WHO WOULDN'T WANT TO TRY OUT A NEW PAIR OF WINGS. So with a new RAY of hope shining on my body, I stretched my back to see if I will get the feel of my wings. Luckily for me, I got the feel of both of them on the same time. I figured that wings are sized for what the body size maybe, so then I don't have to worry the fact of my wings not being able to hold me up. So without evening thinking, I jumped as high as I can and flapped my wings as hard as I can. I don't know how high I was exactly but I was able to touch the clouds at this height. Stupid as I can be, I looked down and yelled. At first I thought I was falling, but I didn't move down but up. I was at an ascending level in the air...in the air...in the Air...and then it hit me. I'm flying. I'm Flying." I'm ACTUALLY . WOW, I MUST BE HIGHER THAN THE EMPIRE STATE BUILDING", I scream to the sky in excitement. Boy wasn't THAT a great idea, because I stopped flapping my wings and dived into what seemed like a little village of some sort, but I couldn't tell because of the blinding speed that I was enduring. Faster...Faster...FASTER...AND EVEN FASTER I WENT...I was going so fast that I started to feel something pushing against my face, body, and wings. It felt like that I was going to break the sound barrier with how fast I was going. The faster I went, the harder the air was against my face. At that moment, my skin got blown off my muscle part, like a rubber suit flies off of your head part. I instinctively, reached for my skin to come back into place, which I was able to do. A few seconds passj of uncomparative speed later, I finally felt the weight of the barrier off of me. But the next thing that came was something that I never forget for a LIFETIME. I looked in front of me to see that I'm not diving at the floor anymore, but I had a little streak of red and white as a trail to me. When I tried to look behind me to see has happened, I saw that the trail was where I broke the barrier and was now ascending into the sky, along with me. I thought of a really cool trick to see if I can do it or not, but I planned to go up as I am doing now, and arch myself like a rainbow. As I arch myself like a rainbow, I flew to the ground with speed and I instinctively looked behind me to see what it looked like. To me it was the most amazing thing that I have ever done in my life. It was looking at a rainbow shape that covered the sky in Red and White colors in my custom made rainbow. I wish that I could look at it even longer. But the fact that I was flying into the village at an extraordinary speed Realy DIDN'T HELP AT ALL. "Oh Son OF A BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT...!", I crashed into the ground before I was able to finish my statement. All I felt was nothing...and the only thing that I could see was that a bunch of lights, along with a number of murmers and screaming..and before I knew it. I passed out and laid unconscious on the ground which would be my last feel of anything.

To be continued...

Well guys...I FINALLY MANAGED to finish this chapter. Please give me your review on how I was on this chapter. And GOOD LUCK TO ALL THOSE SONG MASTERS WHO TRIES TO FIGURE OUT MY SONG. GODS SPPED EVERYONE. Next chapter coming up...

Let's Meet and Greet.


End file.
